disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Step Izzy
'Step Izzy '''is the 19th episode of Season 8. Summary Izzy pretends to be Sharky’s daughter so he can get in the Father Bolt Brotherhood. Soon, Sharky learns that he's not the only pirate when Captain Flynn tells him that he told a lie about Bones pretending to be his son. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest Lake where Izzy, Cubby, and Jake were swimming and splashing together. When suddenly, Izzy spots Wendell Fidget, Elliot, Amy, and Kurt snatch Jake's, Cubby's, and her clothes from the tree branches then used them to test out their new catapult they built together. Kurt then cuts the rope and sends the clothes, and Izzy's pixie dust pouch, flying into the air! Furious, Izzy swam to shore to retrieve the boys’ clothes, her clothes, and her pouch of pixie dust! Meanwhile, on the other side of Disney Junior Island, Zeus, King Triton, Goofy, and Sharky were having their Father Bolt Brotherhood meeting as they were talking about the bravest things their sons and daughters did many years ago. When Goofy, King Triton, and Zeus were done telling their stories, they all turned to Sharky and waited for him to tell them a story about his bravest child's adventures. Nervously, Sharky spluttered and tried to make up a perfect story but Goofy asked him if he does have a kid just when Zeus guessed that Sharky doesn't have a son or daughter of his own. Then, as he said that, Goofy, Zeus, and King Triton all laughed at Sharky together. He felt hurt and ran off in tears as the laughter behind him faded away. Meanwhile, outside of the Fantasy Forest, Izzy was having trouble trying to get her clothes and pixie dust pouch down from a tree. But she fell on her behind and wished that she still had her pixie dust with her so she can fly up and get her clothes down. Too bad it was catapulted along with her and her friends' clothes by Wendell and his friends. Suddenly, she heard and saw Sharky crying and crash right onto a tree. Izzy rushes to Sharky and helped him up. Then, as she asked Sharky if he was okay, Sharky sniffles and responds that he will be alright after he calms down, then asked Izzy what she was doing way out of the Fantasy Forest. With an irritated and angry scowl, Izzy explains to Sharky that Wendell, Elliot, Amy, and Kurt from Hexley Hall have used a catapult to catapult her pixie dust and her and her friends' clothes up onto a tree that she was trying to climb up as she pointed a finger up to the branch they were hanging from. Looking up, Sharky decides to help Izzy get her and her friends' clothes and her pixie dust down since he is an expert climber. Sharky climbed up the tree while Izzy rode on his shoulders and grabbed her pixie dust pouch, then opening it, she sprinkles some of the dust on her and her friends' clothes so they can fly towards her and she grabs them as Sharky slid down slowly and the two landed safely on the ground. After getting the clothes and pixie dust pouch down, Izzy thanks Sharky for helping her as she begins putting her clothes and shoes back on. Sharky replies with a smile that she is very welcome and Izzy responds back that they make a great team, which Sharky agrees with and says that they could almost be related, leaving him to come up with an idea. When Izzy, who puts her pixie dust pouch around her neck, she asked Sharky if there's anything she can do to return the favor to show her thanks, and thinking, Sharky tells her that there is one thing she can do for him. Later at Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse where Goofy, Zeus, and King Triton are playing with the ouija board, Goofy answers with a questioning reply "Daughter? Really?" when Sharky with Izzy riding on his shoulders arrived. Nodding and looking up at Izzy, Sharky tells the Father Bolts that Izzy is his "daughter", as Izzy greets them. But King Triton skeptically asks "That pint-sized pirate girl? From your gene pool?", and scoffs as he tells Sharky that he will believe it when he sees and hears it. Sharky ignores Triton's scoff and replies that Izzy being his daughter is very shocking, which is why he "and Izzy" have decided to keep it a secret until today. The other Father Bolt members huddled and whispered questions and doubtful answers to each other. As they broke apart, Zeus commands Sharky that the Father Bolts requests him to prove that Izzy is his daughter. Looking down, Sharky lets Izzy down and together, the two played the ouija board. As they played, Sharky asks the ouija board in a universal tone who his daughter is. Then, he and Izzy both opened one eye to each other, thinking of the same thing; they moved the planchette to the four letters, I, stayed on the Z for two seconds, and then they moved it to the Y, which spelled Izzy's name. Sharky points to the ouija board to Goofy, Zeus, and King Triton to show them that it said that Izzy is his daughter. That left all three of them were in awe and Goofy acclaimed to Sharky that he really does have a kid of his own, leaving Sharky to glow with pride. King Triton then asks Sharky if he and Izzy can hang around with him, Goofy, and Zeus as Goofy agrees and replies that they could make Izzy a junior Father Bolt (even though boys are supposed to be junior Father Bolts, but Izzy will be the first girl to become a junior Father Bolt). Sharky accepts the invite as he and Izzy placed their hands on each others' shoulders, and shared a secret smile. A montage is shown with Izzy, Sharky, Goofy, Zeus, and King Triton playing archery, eating and drinking junk food, jumping up and down a trampoline, eating and drinking junk food the second time, water skiing, eating and drinking junk food for the third time, skydiving, dirt biking, kayaking down a strong river, and rocket powered car driving in the desert! After all of the Fatherbolt fun, the Fatherbolts, Izzy, and Sharky decide to do one more thing. One thing that little kids are good at: pranks! Izzy knocks on the door of Captain Flynn's dock door on his ship, the Barracuda, and just then Captain Flynn's voice called as his footsteps were being heard, meaning he was coming. Quickly, Izzy and the Fatherbolts hid while trying to stifle their giggling. Flynn looked around but found no one, so he just shrugged and went back into his captain's cabin. As he went back inside, Izzy went to his door the second time and knocked on it again, then ran to hide again. Captain Flynn looked around for someone who knocked on his door the second time, then scratched his head with one finger, looking confused as he shrugged and went back inside, but then someone knocks on the door a third time. When he opens it, he expects nobody to be there, and is about to break into a lecture when a lightning bolt zaps his head. Annoyed, Captain Flynn shuts the door and heads downstairs, but someone knocks again the fourth time. This time, Captain Flynn is prepared to look up to make sure nothing falls on him or zaps him, and is therefore quite surprised when a fish hits him from beneath his chin. Soggy and stinky, Captain Flynn heads downstairs again, and of course, someone knocks the fifth time. This time, he caught someone who was knocking on his door and finds Izzy, frozen on her spot before she could make a run for it. Captain Flynn then had a funny feeling that someone had put Izzy into this as he finds Sharky and the Fatherbolts snickering behind a rock. He should’ve known that it was the shenanigans of the Fatherbolts as Zeus says that it was Sharky’s idea and that he put his daughter up to it. Confused, Captain Flynn looked at Izzy then at Sharky and back at Izzy as he said that that’s not possible and that Sharky doesn’t have a kid of his own. All three of the Fatherbolts glared at Sharky for lying all this time and that made him tear up and run off, so Izzy went to follow him and find him so she can cheer him up. After they left, the Fatherbolts were asking each other about what kind of Fatherbolts lies about having a son or daughter anyways, and Triton says “what a bunch of salty sea dogs. I always knew one of Captain Hook’s men was nothing but a liar.” Captain Flynn looked at them leaving, then thought of something for a moment as he felt sorry for poor Sharky. In the forest, Sharky was still running and sobbing when he bumped into a tree again and landing flat on his back just as Izzy found him and asks him if he was okay. Sniffling and getting up, Sharky replied sadly that he’s okay and he apologizes to Izzy for getting her in trouble. Izzy forgives him while giving him a pat on his arm and Sharky decides that maybe he’s not meant to be Fatherbolts material after all, just when he and Izzy heard someone say, “Ah! Who needs to be a Fatherbolt anyway?” and that came from Captain Flynn, who had on camouflage army clothes on and was holding a pair of binoculars in his hands. When Sharky and Izzy apporached behind him, Captain Flynn says that he’d never got that whole thing way back when he first joined that “group of scoundrels” and brought the binoculars to his eyes. Wide-eyed, Sharky asks Captain Flynn if he used to be a Fatherbolt as Captain Flynn replied that he used to be just when he saw Wendell and the Hexley Hall students appear with their catapult full of watermelons. It looked like that they’ve got a perfect shot of the Fatherbolts. Hexley Halls kids at 3 o’clock, just as Captain Flynn expected. Just then, a voice came out from the walkie talkie right next to Captain Flynn and picking it up, he says that he reads him and that he just located the target, just like he said. Then after the voice from the walkie talkie was done talking, Captain Flynn tells him to wait for his signal and he was out. He then tells Sharky that he told a story kind of like his way back in his Fatherbolt years; he doesn’t have a child of his own either, much to Sharky and Izzy’s wide-eyed wonder. Captain Flynn nodded just when the voice from the walkie talkie comes back to tell him that the show has started as Captain Flynn looked through his binoculars and gave the pair to Sharky to enjoy the show too. As Wendell said “Ready, aim...”, then shouted, “FIRE!” as the Hexley Hall kids launched the watermelons at Goofy, Zeus, and King Triton at their faces, and they started running around in circles as more watermelons were being launched at them. Sharky was enjoying seeing them squirm and Izzy couldn’t help but laugh along, as Captain Flynn agreed and says to them that he just loves watching the Fatherbolts get walloped as he lets out a laugh. Then looking rather annoyed, Izzy narrowed her eyes at Captain Flynn and says that it’s not fair and why let Wendell win. Agreeing with Izzy, Sharky explains to Captain Flynn that Wendell and those Hexley Hall students catapulted Jake, Cubby, and her clothes and even her pixie dust pouch. That ain’t no fair neither, Sharky said. Nodding in agreement to what his friends said, Captain Flynn tells them that Hexley Hall kids should never win either, so why let them have all the fun? Then taking out his walkie talkie, Captain Flynn asks the other guy on the line if he was ready to “sand up the target.” The guy who was talking in the second walkie talkie reveals to be Bones, who replied to Captain Flynn that he his ready to sand as he readies a sand-shooting cannon and blasts sand dune balls at Wendell and his friends, who were then all buried in sand dunes and had sand in their eyes while spitting sand out of their mouths. As he was stuck, Wendell asks why is it that everytime he and his friends try to pull an ambush, someone keeps selling them out. After he shot the sand dune balls at the Hexley Hall kids, Bones talks into the walkie talkie again and tells Captain Flynn that the target has been sand. Repeat, target sand. Chuckling, Captain Flynn tells him to return to base as he ends the call and Bones appears sliding down a tree and walking over to say hi and join his friends, and Captain Flynn compliments on his shooting. When Sharky and Izzy saw Bones, Sharky asks Captain Flynn with his eyes wide again, “Ya mean-?” and Captain Flynn says “yup” and explains to him (Sharky) that he asked Bones here to pretend to be his son, last year. Hearing him tell Sharky and Izzy that story, Bones lets out a laugh and asks him if he was boring the mateys with that story again. Smirking, Captain Flynn thanks Bones for the tip on Wendell as Bones asks him if he was kidding and that he loved making Wendell and those Hexley Hall kids squirm. Chuckling again and looking back at Sharky and Izzy with a smile, Captain Flynn then tells Sharky that sometimes friendship is just like family, even better. Then, Bones pulls out a bucket full of popcorn with extra butter and asks his friends who wants some as all four of them got a handful. Meanwhile, back at the Fantasy Forest Lake, Jake and Cubby are seen waiting for Izzy to get back with their clothes. She seems to take too long and they were shivering from getting out of the water, until Izzy finally came back with their clothes and she apologizes to them for taking so long. As Izzy hands back her mateys their clothes, Jake and Cubby asks her what happened as she then starts explaining her day, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Sports Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 8 images Category:Izzy images Category:Sharky images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Couple images Category:Season 8 episodes based on cartoons